


you and me, always forever

by ronbon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation, i wrote this in 2017 holy shit, jingyeom at its finest, just two flirty bros going skinny dipping, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronbon/pseuds/ronbon
Summary: Yugyeom was looking at him excitedly, and when has Jinyoung ever been able to resist him?If this were a mistake, then it’d honestly be his best one.or: park jinyoung's a lot of things, and "whipped for kim yugyeom" comes first on his list.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	you and me, always forever

20:36

Ridiculous. This was ridiculous.

(He seemed to be using the word “ridiculous” too frequently, and he completely blamed Yugyeom.)

They were holding hands as dusk gave way to the dark. Settling on a brisk pace down the promenade, they were guided by the glow of a half moon and freckles of stars. The crash of waves against the shoreline drifted closer and Jinyoung could feel his own apprehension strengthen. 

Completely ridiculous.

The shore was nearly empty of life by this time, trippers preferring to lounge in the pool and bar. There was no one manning the lifeguard tower and the rental shack, and it was unseasonably cold, so it’s explainable how he could only spot a group of teenagers and some couples crowding around a bonfire or out on a leisure walk. They should just spend the night in the villa where it's much more warm and private.

This was Yugyeom's fault.

In front of him, the devil himself beckoned, "We should leave our slippers here." They nimbled through the dark, stepping out of their shoes and lining them along the pavement. 

Jinyoung’s not sure how he got roped into this. It’s the type of teenage angst that went beyond him. He's open minded with the concept of fun (he had to, with friends like Jackson), but he just preferred things done with a modicum of subtlety rather than reckless abandon. On his own, he would have trashed the idea of skinny dipping for a good time.

Then Yugyeom's hand was in his, fingers locking familiarly, and he smiled at Jinyoung through the absence of light, that goofy shit-eating grin, which was all the convincing Jinyoung needed, really. Fucking Yugyeom.

Yugyeom pulled at their hands, dragging him away. They crossed the sand as nondescript as they could, walking off the grid, far enough for the bonfire to be a scintilla of orange blurred in the dark and drowned by the waves. They reached a deserted lagoon they chanced upon while wandering aimlessly under the sun.

Jinyoung’s feet get swept by the neap tide. It was cold and blustery, a striking disparity from the midday heat, and Jinyoung worried briefly over the temperature of the water, especially given the fact that they'd be naked - disrobed, unclothed, _nude_ \- in public.

He didn't get to linger on the thought because the younger already had his hoodie off and his undershirt pulled halfway over his head. Jinyoung looked away out of courtesy as he untied the drawstring of his pants. 

"We're really going through with this?"

"It's either this or cliff diving, your call."

Jinyoung scowled because to hell with those options. "Don't forget to thank me for saving your life."

"Thank you. Now strip, boyfriend." Yugyeom stuck his thumbs in his waistband and yanked down, kicking the article off his legs. "Unless you want me to undress you, which I'd be happily obliged to."

Jinyoung could always bail. Or push Yugyeom off a cliff.

His stomach clenched, and his sweater suddenly feels way too warm. Against all better judgment, he glanced around one more time for good measure then rolled his sweater up.

Yugyeom was looking at him excitedly, and when has Jinyoung ever been able to resist him?

If this were a mistake, then it’d honestly be his best one.

They set their clothes and towels on a dry slab of rock. There was a mute, hesitant tightness in the air, stretching long enough for Jinyoung to remember he had a dignity, before Yugyeom broke it with, "Last one in the water is an idiot!"

And despite the petty provocation, Jinyoung ran after him. Always. Always.

They waded into the dark waters until they were waist-deep. It's colder than Jinyoung anticipated but not enough to feel uncomfortable.

"I guess you're an idiot then," Yugyeom goaded, skirting around him. He's giddy and somehow Jinyoung knew there'd be a flush in his cheeks even under the dim lighting.

"Don’t start." Jinyoung admonished, unmoving. Ignoring the chill permeating his bones, he flicked his hands over the surface and splashed Yugyeom. 

He made a bigger splash in retribution, spraying Jinyoung square in the face. The splash war ensued until they were both shivering uncontrollably, slobbering wet from head to toe. 

"It's cold." Yugyeom said in a soft breath, making grabby hands as he stepped closer to Jinyoung. "But your heart's colder, hyung."

"Don’t worry, idiots can’t catch colds." Jinyoung flicked him square on the forehead, tone lacking animosity. 

"Let's share body heat, you know, for survival." Yugyeom suggested blithely, tucking his head on the nook of Jinyoung's neck, slender arms folded around his bare torso. 

"Yes, let's share body heat in an ocean at night, you know, for survival." He echoes with a snort, earning a swat to his hip.

Jinyoung found himself grinning until his cheeks hurt, and yeah, this was nice. Yugyeom's taut frame quivered lightly against his, so he rubbed his back with his hands, settling on the narrow of his waist.

They played in the water for a while, which involved who could hold their breath longer and one too many cases of dunking the other's head underwater, until eventually the lack of heat got harder to ignore and they stuck closer, facing each other in a loose embrace.

The beach basked in the quiet and the crash of waves on the shore served as white noise, blurring in between each intake of breath. It's intimate, how they leaned into each other, skin on skin in the dark of the night.

"You see those stars over there, forming a zigzag?" Jinyoung pointed up to a section of the sky, saying whatever's on the top of his head. "That's called Cassiopeia. It's named after a vain queen and it looks like a woman sitting on her throne."

"Really?" Yugyeom looked up sincerely and Jinyoung tilted his chin gently with his hand to realign his gaze. "Oh, I can kind of see it."

Jinyoung made a big show of tracing the stars with the tip of his finger before smiling sheepishly, "No, I'm just pulling your leg. I don't know what those are."

"Ah." Yugyeom blinked, mildly surprised but responding with amusement, "You know you don't need to impress me anymore, hyung. I'm already your boyfriend."

Jinyoung didn't know why he giggled but his heart felt like it might melt if he didn't, so. He fit their hands under the water and felt like he could just float into space. Boyfriend. He's petty. Sue him.

This time, it's Yugyeom who pointed up. "Look. They look like the moles on Jaebum hyung's eyes." Jinyoung followed his line of sight and squinted at the sky thoughtlessly. They did.

"We should call it Defstar," the younger brushed his damp bangs back. Jinyoung tried not to focus on how water droplets rolled down his hair but it's a big distraction.

"They're commercialized, actually. You can buy one and get naming rights."

"Then what if someone buys all the stars?" The water glided over Yugyeom's collarbones in oscillating waves, leaving his skin wet and glistening.

It's a daft, harebrained question. Jinyoung is disgusted by how he found it cute. (Ridiculous and cute. They could start a drinking game everytime he used those words.) "What would you even do with a large ball of burning gas in the first place?"

"I don't know, brag? That's why I said what if," he paused to comb Jinyoung’s hair back. "Can you buy a planet?"

The cold settled in and the thought of how warm Yugyeom's mouth would be was the only coherent thing he could think of. "I'll buy you the universe if you shut up and kiss me."

Yugyeom bit his lip - pink, he's blushing pink - and dropped his gaze down to his mouth. "Deal."

Jinyoung stares at the evening sky, one arm wrapped loosely around Yugyeom's waist and his chin on his shoulder.

"Why did we do this again?"

"You can drop the act, hyung. I already know you'd do it the moment I took my shirt off." Yugyeom replied smoothly, proudly, and Jinyoung liked how easy it was. How easy he could fall into this game, in his orbit, how it felt like they were aligned perfectly to fall together, in love. Always running like clockwork.

Jinyoung tut-tutted. "You had to resort to bribing for me to accept," he slides closer, patting the skin right above the curve of his ass. "You're lucky I'm generous."

"And you're lucky I suck dick well."

Jinyoung kicked the side of his leg, the loss of equilibrium giving him plenty leverage to do what he did best: shove Yugyeom. By the time he resurfaced, spluttering and flailing around, there was five meters between them.

Yugyeom shook his fist as he edged closer. "Asshole," he huffed, rubbing his own shoulders. He glared tepidly but it dissolved into laughter anyway. 

Jinyoung's chest squeezed a little remembering Yugyeom was more sensitive to the cold, so he bundled him in his arms in an effort to heat him up. He cupped his face and wiped the water off his cheeks, mouthing a quiet offer to leave.

Yugyeom shook his head, adamant. "Not yet."

Jinyoung caressed his hip, humming. 

Yugyeom's voice dropped, “I want a kiss underwater," and he would have looked cheeky if his skin weren't losing pigment.

"You're milking this, aren't you?" Jinyoung grabbed his neck and yanked him down beneath the surface to press their mouths chastely. He’d never admit he enjoyed it just the same. "Satisfied, sweetheart?"

They resurfaced, droplets making a splatter, and Yugyeom chased his lips with a throaty groan. "That was just child's play." 

"But you are a kid."

"I'm twenty-one in a few months."

"Case in point."

"Also, your lung capacity is shit. Keep up, old man."

Yugyeom braced a hand on the back of Jinyoung's head, whispering, "Hold your breath," before he was pushing them back down under. Jinyoung was left jerking in surprise but Yugyeom held his head steady and leaned in, mouth wet and accommodating. His lips were cold but his tongue was warm and the salt of the sea got in the way but he held him tighter, sending Jinyoung's heart thrumming and singing a tune. They kissed fluidly, pecking and tasting under the cold, limbs tangling to find heat. He was drowning in _Yugyeom Yugyeom Yugyeom._

They came up eventually, all deprived diaphragms, swollen lips and shivering limbs, and Jinyoung thought his heart might explode right then.

The more logical, more responsible side of his conscience had the decency to tell him to _stop right this instant,_ but one look at Yugyeom, milky skin glimmering under the sparing starlight, beguiling eyes staring at him like he was everything right in this world, had Jinyoung sucking in a hard breath. 

Not to be that guy, but Yugyeom was just beautiful and tantalizing and absolutely divine. 

He dug his nails on the jut of his pelvis, just a little above his tailbone, to gravitate their bodies forward, lower bodies making contact, nothing but cold water between them.

The whimper that reverberated in his ear was music, electric shooting from the pit of his stomach to the empty space of his ribcage. 

If Jinyoung wasn't aroused before, he was _now_.

They were chest to chest, and Jinyoung's fully, acutely, feverishly aware that they're naked underneath the sea. This time the silence spoke for them, with only quiet worship in their eyes. A hand trailed up and down Jinyoung's side, touch searing on his damp skin, leaving him a different kind of excited. 

Then Yugyeom was sucking inscriptions on the column of his throat, and it became a war for more, lips wet and heavy, hands quick to touch below the water.

Just as things progressed intimately, the taller suddenly slipped out of his grip. Jinyoung’s impetus was to pull him back in, but Yugyeom turned away, nose scrunched, and out came a series of catastrophic sneezes.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue, guilt flooding his system. "We’ve stayed too long."

Yugyeom looked like he was about to initiate an argument, but he cut himself off with another sneeze. 

He tugged him forward in undivided urgency. They tread for shore, sticking close to the rock formations that sequestered their presence in case of any prying eyes. Jinyoung didn't really need his ass being flashed all over the headlines.

Jinyoung rushed ahead once only their legs were soaked, dabbling past the steady tides and reaching the shoreline. In quick strides, he reached their discarded items lying where they'd left them.

Shaking, he wrapped a towel around his own waist before grabbing the other and covering a trudging Yugyeom with it. He wrapped the cloth around his shoulder, wiping at his face and hair. 

"It's okay, I can do it." He unfurled Jinyoung's towel from his hips and wiped the droplets on Jinyoung’s skin. He stood still as Yugyeom stepped closer in his space, letting him carefully wipe along his cheek, to the slope of his nose, and down the line of his jaw. Yugyeom was careful, gentle, and intensely earnest that it made Jinyoung's mind spin in a slow crawl.

"You're shivering, hyung," he said idly, running the cloth down his back. Jinyoung thought that was rich coming from the younger, so he grabbed Yugyeom's own neglected towel and wiped at the dripping planes of abdomen. "Worry about yourself." Jinyoung chided, glancing at his trembling arms. 

"Can't." His lips quirked at one end, effortlessly casual even as he said: "Who'll worry about you, then?"

"Brat," Jinyoung rebuked, glancing away. It was unfair; Yugyeom couldn't just pull that sappy shit and one-up him without warning. "Hurry up and put your clothes on." He grabbed the crumpled garments, handing them to the younger.

They dressed lickety-split, haphazardly throwing on their clothes with no concern about which side was right. 

Jinyoung finished first, helping Yugyeom straighten his sweatshirt. He looped the towel over his head, tying it securely around his neck.

"Don't get sick." 

"Yeah, because I have control over my germs." Yugyeom sniped, blowing air on his palms.

They walked back to the hotel. Jinyoung decided he liked the night as they journeyed, hand in hand. 

There would be nothing hiding the sappy fondness in his eyes in broad daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> i dug this up from my old ipad back in 2017 and it's part of a long ass one-shot i salvaged. i know it’s not easy reading a long imperfect piece about cheesy shit but if you made it all the way here, from the bottom of my heart thank you so much! It really really means so much to me and i really hope you at least enjoyed yourself to an extent <3


End file.
